


Luke's Chronicles of finding Grogu (and his "Shiny Dad")

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Force Ghost(s), Gen, POV First Person, Possibly OOC, Post Season 2 Episode 8, Reunion, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: Day 0.There is a child- youngling? - calling for a teacher through the force. I should go find them and add to current pupils.***************Luke charts down his days after hearing a child call out for him in the force.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Luke's Chronicles of finding Grogu (and his "Shiny Dad")

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is probably ooc but I was kind of joking about this concept with a friend (but it's not really like we were discussing). It has come out rather more Adrian Mole esque than I wanted oops.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. If I feel motivated I might expand on the days in the temple with the force ghosts in a proper fic.

**Day 0.**

There is a child-  _ youngling? _ \- calling for a teacher through the force. I should go find them and add to current pupils.

-> Matthew

-> Lina

-> Tro’si

-> _New Child?_

Han (and Chewie?) can babysit students in meantime. Only Lina has reached the age to receive any significant force training.

Reporting back- Told Han of plans, said I should be gone for maximum three days. Says Chewie has set plans for two weeks. Need to remember Chewie has kids. Leia told me to be safe. I said of course, and how could there be any danger anyway? She reminded me not to challenge fate.

  
  


**Day 1.**

Had issue leaving Coruscant- paparazzi. Not ideal for covert mission to pick up a force sensitive child. Took a while to lose, had to change into a decoy ship with R2 before switching back. Hopefully child will still be on stone if not planet upon arrival. Currently in hyper-space. Will get sleep now.

  
  


**Day 2.**

Was still in hyperspace when I woke up. Didn’t arrive at planet ‘til nightfall. No child, though remnants of ship and a large crater. Likely a battle fought here. Hope it wasn’t over the child.

Will go to town in morning and enquire after potential force-sensitive child discretely.

Will also inform Han, Chewie and Leia that I will likely be delayed. The children will appreciate the holiday at least.

  
  


**Day 3.**

Note to self- sleeping in an X-wing is not fun. Recommend trying to find lodgings in future. Equally waking up to seeing Jawas have stolen your ship is not ideal either. Needs more consideration.

No one is aware of a force sensitive child travelling with “shiny dad”. Phrase “shiny dad” got several odd looks- hence decision not to use it until desperate. Unclear where to move from here, will ask Leia or attempt to contact Ben’s ghost for advice.

  
  


**Day 4.**

Update from yesterday!!!- didn’t have time but the child is most definitely  _ not _ okay. Perhaps our first connection allowed the child to contact me again. He does not know where he is, just that he does not like it.

Communication abruptly shut off at one point. Most unsettling, like connection to force had gone. Had to hurry.

Left message for Han and Leia- they were asleep. I can’t sleep, in hyperspace now writing this down.

  
  
  


**Day 5.**

Still travelling. R2 wants to have something written down too.

-> am I famous now Luke? Hi! Sorry Leia but Luke is way ****** more ******* adventure having.

Okay no more recording R2.

Han is no longer babysitting the students. Has given all responsibility to Chewie. Being evasive about what he  _ is _ doing instead. Doubt it is smuggling, needs co-pilot.

  
  


**Day 6.**

Still trying to go to where I sensed the Child’s last force communication was coming from. Upon arrival, was in empty space. Attempting to reconfigure coordinates.

*Update - Han has suggested that the child was on a ship and is travelling. Currently trying to think of a new plan. Chewie will not be pleased if I am longer than two weeks. Trying to think of a culture that has longer weeks to buy more time.

  
  


**Day 7.**

Limited success achieved on all fronts. Docked at a planet that is sandy just like Tatooine to buy food and refuel. Despite sand is far more prosperous, discretion was still possible this far out.

Force being uncooperative in finding child. Likely had their access to force cut off. Very concerning.

**Day 8.**

Force being marginally more useful. Easier to use it to guide me than try to actively follow it. Close eyes and let force plot the course. 

Leia glad I’m safe, Han amused. Chewie is irritated because the children are apparently missing me. Did not realise children that young could form attachments.

*note do not say that in front of Chewie again. He may rip my arms off regardless of when I return.

  
  


**Day 9.**

Writing this in evening. Child-  _ Grogu _ \- is in ship with me and R2. Looks exactly like Yoda but a baby- still no idea of species unfortunately. Returning to Coruscant.

Grogu is currently sleeping, has had some food but I will need to restock. Seems exhausted and scared, not unusual.

Child was given to me by a Mandalorian. I do not think they are related.

Need to contact Leia about threat of Imperial remnants.

  
  


**Day 10.**

Just got back to Coruscant- in time to avoid being chewed out by Chewie. Grogu does not seem happy. Must be glad to be off the X-wing. Can’t wait to sleep in a proper bed. Gave Leia low down on Imps. Will have proper meeting in morning.

  
  


**Day 11.**

Grogu cheered up when meeting other members of the Jedi school. Gave Leia all the information I had. She says she will deal with it and I can stay out of the politics.

Asked what I did to deserve a sister like her. She said “not enough”

Gave Lina an extra long training session as compromise. Breaks are fine but they are eager to learn. Matthew and Tro’si were left with the blocks with Grogu and Threepio.

Hope Grogu will settle in nicely.

  
  


**Day 12.**

Grogu spent morning crying. Yoda lived by a swamp so took Grogu to pond in hope that it would cheer him up. Smiled when saw frog, then started crying even harder. Had to comm Chewie for advice.

Attempted to force communicate with Grogu- he knows a surprising amount about force techniques for one so young. He lived in a temple at some point? Keeps crying out for his “shiny dad.”

Still don’t know his species but will attempt to attract down some family. They deserve to know where he has gone.

Will meditate later, try and seek some advice.

  
  


**Day 13.**

Master Yoda was of no use. Said that Grogu had too many attachments to be trained, did not inform me of his species- how am I meant to give Grogu back to his family if I don’t know who they are?

Anak-Vad- fathe- Anakin also materialised. Started shouting at Master Yoda for wanting to reject the child for being attached. Master Yoda shouted that they were big words from a Sith.

I don’t want to disrespect the Jedi way. Not sure what to do. Grogu is still crying.

  
  


**Day 13 but later.**

Chewie was busy. Han pointed out that I was attached to my aunt and uncle, Ben, and all three of him, Leia and Chewie yet I am still a Jedi. Han is not a Jedi but I am inclined to agree. I will see if I can gather Ben’s opinion on the matter. His force ghost has been oddly subdued.

Grogu has been trying to escape the temple. Threepio is now exclusively on watching Grogu duty. He is too small to wander around, R2 almost ran him over earlier.

Never have I regretted my connection to the force so much as when Anakin and Master Yoda were arguing. Perhaps this is why Ben has not shown.

  
  


**Day 14.**

Grogu’s distress is now starting to upset the other students. I have relocated myself and Grogu to Han and Leia’s apartment for the meantime. I feel bad for leaving Matthew, Lina, and Tro’si but I feel that Grogu could do with settling with me.

Han and Chewie are attempting to entertain Grogu with stories about their war days while I write this and try to work out what to do.

Have to go- Grogu is crying even louder now.

**Day 14- evening.**

Apparently it was the story about Han being captured and frozen by Boba Fett which set the child off. He had liked it at first until Han accidentally hit the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter into a Sarlacc pit. Then he had cried.

Leia shouted at me when she got home. Apparently even  _ she _ can pick up on Grogu’s force distress. Chewie is no longer talking to me either, and things are getting strained with Han.

Leia asked me if I had any idea who had Grogu before the Imps. When I told her he was given to me by a Mandalorian, but that I doubted they were related she had to leave the room briefly. I am not sure why.

*update apparently the Mandalorians also have a culture of adopting children, like the Jedi. “Shiny dad” is probably referring to the Mandalorian and his beskar. I have never felt so stupid.

I will attempt to find Grogu’s foster father. Telling this has calmed him down slightly. I do not want to hurt his feelings, but I am sceptical about the fitness of a bounty hunter who handed over his child as a father.

  
  


**Day 15.**

Told Han that I was going to try and find the Mandalorian, asked for advice in tracking down Bounty Hunters or how to source them. He asked me to try the Sarlacc Pit on Tatooine, and then laughed for a solid three minutes. Chewie even gave me a look of commiseration despite his current considerable irritation at me. I didn’t realise the Mandalorian was Grogu’s father, and I just took the child without getting contact details, I will need help finding him.

Though, personally I don’t think this is all on  _ me _ .

When Han eventually stopped laughing he pointed out that Mandalorians in full Beskar are rare, so using the force to even get the vague location should be enough.

I am not entirely certain about how using the force to find a non-force sensitive will work, but if it stops Grogu from making every force sensitive in the area feel miserable too then I don’t actually care.

Han has offered to take Grogu for a space ride in the Falcon. 

  
  


**Day 15. After the space ride.**

Grogu loved the ship until it took off, then he attempted to search it for something or someone. Then he cried, then he tried to dismantle the ship. I had to hold him on my lap the whole time and his claws are certainly not for show.

Apparently Chewie was having an off-day co-piloting. Han said this is why it took so long to land. He was smirking while he said this.

I am not particularly impressed.

  
  


**Day 16.**

I am leaving today. The students will have to cope. It is not ideal, but neither is Grogu’s distress- for them or him.

Asked Leia if she could put out some kind of bulletin, or knew of any. She pointed out that it’s normally for missing children, not missing fathers. We briefly laughed at the idea of me trying to search for Anakin.

Grogu would probably be better suited to using the force to find his father but he lacks the training. I will try my best.

  
  


**Day 17.**

Having an excitable child in an X-wing is a new form of torture. This information must not be passed onto the Imperial remnants. Grogu has cheered up and occasionally laughs now that we are searching for his “Shiny Dad”.

I think I have aged 3 years in these past few weeks.

  
  


**Day 18.**

Flying around in space. Nothing to report. I hope Grogu doesn’t understand droid.

  
  


**Day 19.**

We ran out of fuel almost precisely before landing on Nevarro. I have taken this as a sign from the force. Grogu at least seems happy to seem this place, far out in the Outer Rim as it is.

I intend to head to the Marshall’s office, and then the bars. Hopefully I will have some luck. Han and Leia have argued for the legitimate and less so channels equally.

*update. The Marshall of Nevarro seems to recognise the child. This is so good. I will not leave Grogu until he is safely returned to the Mandalorian but at least I can rest easy. Cara Dune (Marshall) thankfully has a way of contacting the man.

  
  


**Day 20.**

Enjoyed the sights on Nevarro while waiting for the Mandalorian to arrive. There are not many of them. The markets are pleasant enough, but there’s something about sand that seems to sap the joy out of everything around it. I blame Tatooine.

Grogu has cheered up infinitely upon seeing Cara Dune and Nevarro. I wonder if perhaps the Mandalorian lived here.

Attempted to update Leia, Han and Chewie on my progress. They were all busy so had to leave messages only.

  
  


**Day 21.**

Sat in the Marshall’s office all morning waiting for the Mandalorian. Chatted with Cara, apparently she is also from Alderaan. She knew of my sister (naturally) and admired her apparently.

The Mandalorian arrived shortly after Noon. I find it hard to read those in armour and am reluctant to infringe upon mental privacy with the force. Still, he seemed frantic. Grogu was clearly very relieved and ecstatic to see him. His happiness was infectious.

The Mandalorian gave Grogu ( _ his son? _ ) a small ball which he took eagerly but seemed hesitant to take the child. I attempted to explain the situation. Apparently we have misunderstood each other, because Mandalorian Creed relies on returning “Foundlings” to their families.

I had to explain to the Mandalorian that I was not family, but that I would be willing to try to train Grogu- but not full time. He had too many attachments and his distress was upsetting my other pupils.

The helmet made it difficult to discern the Mandalorian’s feelings on that. However when he reached to pick up Grogu he seemed to relax considerably.

I will confer with Threepio about possibly setting up some form of “summer” or holiday Jedi camp. Those without families, or whose families cannot look after them, will be welcome at the Temples full time. Others perhaps, will only stay at the temple (or on Coruscant) on a weekly or monthly basis.

Personally I do not think I would have liked to be a Jedi if I had had to give up my family. Anakin is perhaps right (or at least more correct than Master Yoda) in this respect.

I would like Ben’s opinion on the matter but he has been irritatingly quiet.

  
  


In the meantime I have left Grogu with the Mandalorian and we have swapped comm info. I have promised to communicate with him by the end of 4 standard days.

I have no doubts about leaving Grogu with the Mandalorian. He is obviously happy with his “Shiny Dad”. I also told Grogu to feel free to contact me through the force if I am ever needed.

I will start my journey back to Coruscant tomorrow. It shouldn’t take anymore than two days. I have been neglecting my other students.

Leia will be interested to hear I met another from Alderaan. Hopefully Chewie will have forgiven me.


End file.
